peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 March 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-03-04 ; Comments *A 45 minute recording of a one hour 50 minute show is available, with the Cornershop session available separately, and additional mixtape tracks from Max-Dat *The scheduled session from the Blood & Fire Sound System has fallen through so the first Cornershop session from 1993 is broadcast instead, after the band had topped the charts with 'Brimful of Asha'. *Tracks not on any recording are marked §. Details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database . Sessions *Cornershop #1. Repeat of session first broadcast 13 February 1993. Session recorded 1993-01-17. The songs ‘Naii Zindagi Naya Jeevan’ and ‘Trip Easy’ are available on the NME / Strange Fruit John Peel Sessions Single Club 7. Tracklisting *D.T.: Clear The Air (12 inch ) East Side @''' *Curious Digit: Who Most Resemble The Desperate (CD - Hessian Hills ) Jagjaguwar § *''John snippet'' '''$ *International Kansas City Playboys: Everybody's Goin' Wild (Various Artists CD -All Night Soul Stomp ) Stomp $''' *Speedball Baby: Black Cat Moan (CD – Cinema! ) MCA § :: ('File 1 begins)'' *Dawn Of The Replicants: Night Train To Lichtenstein (CD Single - Hogwash Farm [The Diesel Hand EP] ) EastWest *Moving Fusion: Turbulence (12 inch ) RAM Recordings @''' *Shellac: Copper (LP – Terraform ) Touch And Go *King Mental: 'King Mental Rise For The King (12 inch) Outkast '''@ $ *Adventures In Stereo: Down To The Sky (CD - Down In The Traffic EP) Creeping Bent *Dream City Film Club: Situation Desperate (CD - Peel Session) Beggars Banquet *King Tubby: Lord Dub (Various Artists 2xCD –Yabby You Jesus Dread 1972 -1977) Blood & Fire @ $ * Schlammpeitziger: Mausefaltenfripp (CD – Spacerokkmountainrutschquartier ) A-Musik @ $ *Melys: Diwifr (CD –Diwifr ) Arctic Records :: (9:30 news) *Urusei Yatsura: Superfi (CD - Slain By Urusei Yatsura ) Ché Trading *Tortoise: The Equator (CD – TNT ) City Slang @ $ *Panacea: Unglory (CD - Twisted Designz ) Position Chrome @ $ :: ('''File 1 '''ends after 4:17 of above track) :: ('''File 2 '''begins) *Cornershop: Nai Zindigi Nai Jevan Way New Life (Peel Session) *Cornershop: Summer Fun In A Beat Up Datsun (Peel Session) *Cornershop: England's Dreaming (Peel Session) *Cornershop: Trip Easy (Peel Session) :: ('''File 2 '''ends) *Lab 4: I'm Alive (12 inch -Genetik Response ) Elementary @ $ *Fall: Scareball (EP - Masquerade CD Two) Artful CXARTFUL1 $''' *Appliance: Outer (7 inch ) Earworm § *chat with Mary Anne Hobbs '''$ *Shook Yang: Heroic Robots Of The Seventies (7 inch ) Lo-Fi Sci-Fi § *Tinklers: Trees Like To Rot In The Forest (LP – Saplings) Shimmy Disc § *Arcon 2: Neut (12 inch – Shock ) Reinforced RIVET 120 @''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 3 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1998-03-04 (incomplete) *2) 1993 BBC Session by Cornershop *3) dat_152.mp3 *4) 1998-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE397 ;Length *1) 00:47:36 *2) 00:12:10 *3) 04:01:28 (1:32:19-2:18:33) (to 1:37:18 and from 2:04:25 unique) *4) 1:31:33 (11:02-46:51) (to 14:38, from 42:47 unique) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. *3) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 152 *4) Created from LE397 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1998 Lee Tape 397 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Youtube *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector